Begin Anew
by Anna-Link Hearts
Summary: Synopsis: What is known is a lie, for fear of what's inside (Elsanna) Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor anything affiliated with Disney. I respect the copyrights and merely write this for entertainment, amusement, and anything else that may be felt. Also, this is my very first fanfic. Do not let this sway your reviews. I am deeply honored you've chosen to read this
1. Heart Be Still

After much deliberation, and confirmation from another, I've decided that my chapter's were lacking in length. To combat this oversight, I've combined Chapter's One and Two and together they form THE NEW AND IMPROVED CHAPTER ONE! Yay! I apologize if the revision confuses anyone, but my perfectionist is a stickler for getting things right. And let's not mention my inner editor...she's evil to me.

* * *

_They were sisters. _

The words seared themselves like a brand inside her head. Completely flummoxed, she sank heavily into the nearest chair; her hands trembling with emotion, as she tried to wrap her head around the notion.

Sunlight peered through the miniscule crack in the navy blue curtains, alighting the surreptitious parchment like a spotlight as she sat - transfixed at those seemingly innocent words glaring at her.

_How could they?!_ She fought back bitter tears, her hands still betraying her as they contemplated ripping the whole thing up. Instead, she meticulously set about rearranging the paperwork on her mahogany desk – sorting them into neat little piles. The task gave her something to focus on - lest she let her emotions get the better of her. It took less than a minute to do, and it wasn't long before her hands starting itching again, the need to keep busy suddenly gripping them without warning.

_Conceal, don't feel._ The old mantra crept back into her head in times of distress, angering her even further at being reduced to this state; all from a stupid parchment delivered to her this morning anonymously.

Elsa pushed back her chair abruptly, and strode over to the arched windows overlooking the gates to the castle. With a sweeping motion, the navy blue curtains were parted giving the Queen a full view of the courtyard.

She didn't even know what she was looking for until she saw her.

With a heavy sigh, the Queen of Arendelle watched as the spunky princess vaulted over Olaf, the living snowman Elsa unwittingly created during what the town dubbed as the "Eternal Winter," giggling like mad as she ran from a burly blonde man. Olaf had a huge grin on his easily excitable face, waving his little stick arms in his enthusiasm, appearing to be cheering her on.

Elsa followed the pair with a bemused eye, trying to deduce the cause for the scene.

The ginger haired princess tossed a taunting gaze over her shoulder, her plaited hair swinging like whips, while sticking her tongue out at the man, who the Queen now recognized as the Royal Ice Deliverer, Kristoff. He chased her relentlessly, hot on her heels; the ginger prancing just right out of reach.

Everyone around them gave the pair a wide berth, clearly amused at the young man's plight, settling back into their errands and duties once the danger had passed. The preparations for the anniversary of the Great Thaw, was under full swing, a greatly anticipated event, for it would be the first time the "Snow Queen," as Elsa was sometimes called, would be performing with her magick without fear.

At that thought, she turned her attention back to her study/office, where she conducted a lot of her business, her eyes straying towards her checklist of said event laying neatly at the edge of the desk. Elsa bit her lower lip thoughtfully as she mentally went over the things still left to do.

Sighing once again, she ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair, smoothing the stray strands back. As much as she wants to deny it, the thought of using her ice powers in front of everyone still made her wary. The fact that it was even suggested, by her citizens no less, still came as a shock to her.

She leaned against the window frame, glancing back down at the courtyard to find the chase still going. Only this time, it seems the wily princess managed to tie Kristoff's boot laces together without his acknowledgement, while he scanned the surrounding area searching for her; unbeknownst to him, that she was literally right in front of him hiding under a wagon cart.

Elsa smirked as the young woman finally revealed herself and childishly blew a raspberry at him, causing the blonde to grin and take chase again. He didn't get very far, as the princess laughed as he promptly tripped over his own boots. She stopped just a few feet away, still giggling as they exchanged words, more than likely asking if he was ok.

The blonde man only held out his hand in expectation, and when it wasn't forthcoming, gestured with his hand - causing the girl to roll her eyes good-naturedly with a slight tilt of her head; but finally relented, handing him a small bag of what looked like to be carrots.

Olaf shuffled over to the braided girl's side and looked back and forth between the two, seemingly put off about the game being over, but smiling nonetheless.

And out of nowhere, a reindeer galloped onto the scene and snatched the bag in its mouth; running off triumphantly, leaving the blonde man with a stupefied face, as the other two desperately tried to hold in their laughter (and completely failing) as he took off after it; hobbling along trying to sort out his boots, shouting something about spoiling dinner, which only caused the two to laugh even harder.

The girl wiped her teal eyes and happened to look up towards the window Elsa was peering out of. Even from this distance, the smile she received radiated warmth that managed to cause the Queen's heart to flutter nervously, as the princess waved eagerly up at her.

Elsa smiled softly despite herself, and gave a little half wave back, wondering once again for what feels like the umpteenth time, how Princess Anna could affect her so much. With a start, she realized with a heavy heart she needed to quelch these feelings, before she even had a chance to act upon them. She quickly shut the curtains again in a vain attempt to block out that wonderful smile.

The day left Elsa behind.

What between all the meetings with trading companies, setting up appointments with the royal council, and looking over the preparations for the event of the century with the royal planner, she had barely noticed the time slipping away.

It became a struggle now to keep her attention focused on the man prattling on and on about the safety measures needing to be put into place. He wasn't a very tall fellow, barely coming up to the Queen's shoulder, and it seemed like his voice tried desperately to compensate for it, yet not quite succeeding, with its monotone-like quality.

They had come to discuss the preparations for the anniversary event, hauled up in one of the many courtrooms in the palace, pouring over all the things that could go wrong and how to combat each one. Some of which involved the Queen's own power, which didn't exactly illicit much trust, and she had to carefully disguise her face from betraying her. Even though it came from well intentions, the unheard accusation(s) still hit her smartly. Then again, she shouldn't be all that surprised since she had been the cause of the massive winter font in the middle of summer.

_You can't expect a leopard to change its stripes._ She heard the coin phrased more often than she cared to admit, and did her best to all but annihilate any trace of suspicion. In fact, she rarely if ever used her powers out in public, and when the proposition for the event, as well as the use of her ice magick came about, no one was more surprised than the Ice Queen herself.

The young man launched into a speech on where the guards would be stationed and their scheduled watch times, oblivious to the fact that the pale skinned Queen was only half-listening.

In all honesty, it made for a very boring conversation, well, with that voice of his anyways. He could have talked about sex or something equally as exciting and somehow suck the life out of it.

She stifled a yawn with some minor difficulty, always well aware of keeping up appearances; she didn't want to offend the poor guy, but he definitely got the short end of the stick (in more ways than one) as she hid her small smile behind her hand at the thought.

He looked at her expectantly then, shifting his weight slightly, and it took her a second to register he was awaiting her response.

Elsa really wanted to rub her temples to alleviate some of the tension building up in her; instead, she gave a slight nod towards Sir Middlefart, once again holding back her amused smile. "I trust that you've already sent the necessary paperwork regarding protocol to the captain of the royal guard." She meant it like a question, only it came off more as a matter-of-fact, but nevertheless, the short fellow nodded.

"Yes your Highness, we just needed to go over everything with you, dot the I's and cross the T's so to speak."

"I can find nothing wrong with the safety measures and precautions we have discussed," She said, and with a slight inclination of her head, "I have nothing further to add, unless there's something else?"

"N-no your Majesty," he replied a little put off at being dismissed so quickly.

"Very well, we shall reconvene in a week's time to go over everything once more with the royal council and planner."

It took her remaining effort not to usher him out herself, finding him to be dawdling for no apparent reason other than to annoy the shit out of her.

_I must be more tired than I thought. _

He bowed before exiting and it was all she could do not to immediately slump. Thank the heavens.

Her icy cool fingers massaged her temples without a second thought, the day's events weighing on her. She bit her lip, enough to draw blood. With nothing left to distract her – her thoughts strayed over to that damn anonymous parchment.

Fate was cruel in her design. The minute she had gathered her courage to finally maybe try her hand at flirting or hell, maybe even finding some way of spending some amount of time with the princess….

They were sisters. Her mind – so kindly reminded her.

The parchment in question had been checked and rechecked for authenticity and Elsa could find no faults with it. Not for lack of trying of course.

Gleaming in gold calligraphy, the royal family tree clearly depicted Princess Anna as her sister and if that weren't enough, a handwritten note at the bottom of the page warned her that the princess was off limits, reiterating the fact they were sisters.

She bit back a wail of frustration with extreme difficulty. How on Earth did this person know of her feelings towards the very-much-single and available princess? Although that had surprised the Queen, thinking Kristoff or someone else would have whisked her off her feet by now. It embarrassed her just a tad bit, the amount of snooping she did to discover this little gem while holding onto foolish hope – all for naught.

Elsa had never been one for wearing her emotions on her sleeves, for fear of her powers going hay-wire and now it was such an inveterate part of her character, it was hard to fathom someone seeing through her – especially since she never told anybody. Not even the girl in question knew.

She had been careful – oh so very careful in hiding her true feelings, and the thought of someone knowing, without her even coming out, scared her in more ways than one.

The whole ordeal made her wary, she kept looking over her shoulder expecting to find – well she didn't know what. It kept her on edge, if the tension in her shoulders were any indication.

Would it be un-queenly of her to cry? She wondered in self-pity.

Princess Anna had always been close to her family, it never struck Elsa to think it odd for a kingdom to have two different royal families, but only one of them to be reigning monarch. But now….

Now she wasn't sure what to do about it. Who could she talk to about all this?

No one. There wasn't a single soul she could confide in. Through no fault but her own, and well, maybe her upbringing if honesty permits.

Tears sprung to her blue eyes, startling her in their intensity, she had been so foolish to think she could ever be truly happy.

Three resounding knocks caused her to almost yelp, her hand fluttering to her heart in an effort to calm it. The door opened before she could muster words past her heart thudding throat. She swiftly turned before the intruder had even made it inside, in an effort to regain some of her composure.

"Elsa?"

_Heart be still._ It didn't listen to her. It never did; the owner of the voice already having an effect on her. She took a deep calming breath, as this was as close to being composed she'd hope to get, turning to greet Princess Anna of Arendelle.


	2. Happilier

Anna gingerly crossed the threshold with some trepidation, noting the sudden temperature drop in the room with barely concealed concern. Not that she was worried about herself, I mean come on it's just Elsa, and the cold never bothered her too much anyways, well, not too badly. Roughly ordinary immunity to it she supposed, which was nothing when compared to the completely drop-dead gorgeous older woman in her presence, proof there was a god somewhere.

Can it be a crime to be so damn beautiful? She mused wistfully, perhaps for the hundredth time. It should be a crime, she agreed with herself.

Her eyes roamed those platinum blonde locks cascading into a loosely tied braid, with windswept bangs framing that elegant face. And those, oh so blue eyes, they had to be something from a dream. Not that she thought she was dreaming. Even SHE couldn't come up with something as perfect as the impossible carved-out-of-something-mystical creature standing before her.

_I mean good lord she is attractive! In. Every. Single. Possible. Way. Inhumanely so. Like an angel. Yes! Like a completely ravishing angel. Ooooh baby would she like to – _

Before Anna had time to collect her wayward thoughts, she was brought back to the courtroom by a polite little cough. She belatedly realized her dopey smile had snuck upon her face and hastily wiped it off.

"Yes Anna?"

Even her voice sounded like heaven's gates. The soft sophisticated voice invaded her bloodstream and it was all she could do to keep standing there. Even the way she said her name, sounded serene and tranquil.

"Umm," the brilliant reply stumbling from her lips of their own accord.

Elsa shifted a little and a side of her lips cricked up in a wry smile. "Well if that's all you came to say," she trailed off, her smile turning genuine as Anna looked as if she had been slapped, trying her hardest not to gape like a fish out of water.

_Does she even know what that smile does to me? _

The onslaught of that rare smile, nearly made Anna giddy from the bright shiny apple offered to her. _Wait – was she flirting with me? No…no I'm reading far too much into this. FOCUS. Conversation. Words flowy. Flowy? Oh god I'm doomed._

She nervously fiddled with one of her copper-coloured braids, recollecting her thoughts and maybe with some luck, would actually remember why she came in here in the first place.

"Hi," Elsa tried again, with an amused eye.

"Hi…Hi me…?" She pointed at herself after looking around to make sure she was the one being addressed, feeling immediately stupid afterwards. _Duh! There's no one else in here! I think…._

"You look beautiful," the platinum blonde said simply a slow smile making its way across her face.

"Thank you. You look beautifuler. I mean, not fuller. You don't look fuller, but more...more beautiful." Well at least she got a word in. Only now she wanted to snatch the words back and stuff em back in her mouth, fist included, as her cheeks turned slightly pink in her embarrassment.

"Thank you," came the always ever so polite and regal reply with a slight nod in her direction.

Silence fell, gripping Anna and suddenly striking her dumb and mute.

"Hmm should we start over? Was there something rehearsed?"

Anna could detect the laughter hidden in her voice and grinned in spite of herself. It wasn't a bad idea she mused thoughtfully. "Yes let's start over. Hold on."

And for amusement purposes, or perhaps she was just trying her luck on fishing for the extremely rare, once in a blue moon glorious laughs of the Snow Queen, Anna turned around and walked right back out, shutting the door behind her, much to the slight surprise of the older woman.

Just like before, she gave three resounding knocks. Only this time, she waited for permission. A few seconds trickled by leaving Anna an even MORE nervous wreck than she had been not even a minute ago. _Oh god what if I annoyed her? I mean I did practically barge in unannounced and just stood there gaping at her. She probably has a million things to do and is glad to be rid of me. _

"Come in," the words she longed to hear finally reaching her. She almost missed her cue in her panic induced thoughts.

Taking a few deep breaths, to quell her already too fast beating heart, she opened the door once more. Elsa hadn't moved from where she had been standing, although there was definitely a new twinkle in her gorgeous blue eyes.

"Thank you, Your Majesty." So far so good. Let's keep this up!

"Likewise, Your Highness. I'm honored that you would grace me with your presence."

Anna's brows knitted into confusion, "Wait shouldn't I be saying that to you?"

"You've shown up twice at my door in one day. I think the honor is mine," the gentle voice insisted sweetly.

Now why did she go and say a thing like that? Anna positively melted into a little puddle. They could mop her up on their way out. Or maybe she would be left there, just soaking up the floorboards possibly becoming a dust bunny in her second life. It could be a good life.

"Ahem, well uh, the reason for coming here, um unannounced, I hope that's ok by the way," she immediately turned chagrined at the thought, "I probably should have checked first before coming here, in hindsight, I mean you could be busy." She blinked. "I mean you are busy. Like wow, listen to me, you're the Queen of course you're busy."

Elsa merely leaned back a little onto the podium in the middle of the courtroom, one milky white calf peaking from the dangerous slit in her dress (which Anna was totally not staring at by the way), as it neatly tucked itself over the other. "Well I'm not busy at the moment."

_Mmm but you could be. Busy. With me. Alone. _

"I just wanted to check up on you really," Anna finally admitted. "I wasn't sure if you ate anything yet and was hoping…well…sort of wondering really, uh that is if you don't mind, maybe having dinner with me?" She hadn't meant for her voice to squeak at the end, but hopefully Elsa didn't notice, as she awaited with baited breath; hardly believing she managed to get the words out.

The look in the Queen's eyes made her falter. The battle waging on in them made her heart ache unexpectedly, wondering idly what could be troubling her ivory goddess.

_Getting a little ahead of ourselves, are we? Oh shut up brain! I can dream._

It suddenly dawned on her, that the room had been cold when she first walked in…..and careful observation showed a small,l almost discernible sheet of ice crackling up the wall behind the pale skinned woman. She almost wished she could take it back.

Elsa gave a slight toss of her head and straightened, seemingly coming to a decision. "I would love to dine with you Princess."

The way she said her title, made it sound more like an endearing pet name.

"Really!?" She all but demanded. Wincing, she quieted and said in a more even tone, "really?"

"Really."

Anna did a little happy dance without even thinking, and in mock horror, blushed so abruptly, it was no wonder her face didn't catch on fire.

And then she died.

Happily.

Elsa's shoulders shook as her abrupt laughter trilled from her lips, the incredible rare moment of watching a flower bloom, was only witnessed by her. "You are so adorable."

Correction. Now she died. Even happilier.

* * *

Can I just say I absolutely love Anna? (Looks at username) Well I guess it's kinda ob. *Sighs* Anna is totally me to a T. I had way too much fun with this chapter. But now we know Anna totally feels the same! Except...well there is that one thing... STAY TUNED! :D


	3. Sweet Misery

"It can't have been that bad."

Anna merely shook her head, exasperated that Kristoff failed to comprehend the disaster that she is. After finally making a clean escape from Elsa's courtroom, without too much of a mishap, Anna's feet swiftly carried her all the way over to the Royal Ice Deliverer's house without so much as a break to catch her breath.

"You…don't…understand," she puffed out, still winded, while collapsing onto his makeshift couch of blankets and hay. "I was…worse…than a…"

Kristoff chuckled. "Anna stop worrying so much, there's nothing wrong with you."

"That's the problem Kristoff!" The indignant wail resounded through the pillow that Anna was currently using as a shield. "I wasn't acting like my usual self!"

"Oh?"

He came out of the kitchen then, balancing a tray of tea and teacakes, and oddly enough carrots. Deftly maneuvering around the obstacle course he called a home; he settled the tray in front of her.

Kristoff was the ONLY person she trusted and felt completely comfortable around enough to know her sexuality – not to mention certain hard core crush on the very off-limits Queen. Well…more than a crush really, if the scene in the courtroom had any say.

It wasn't just lust that had filled the copper-haired girl's mind as she had gazed into those oh-so-deep soulful blue eyes. She worried about her whenever Elsa was cooped up in her office for long hours, wondering if she ate anything, or how she was feeling. She thought about Elsa during all random hours of the day, and knew that she really deeply cared for her even if she hadn't been able to show it lately – what with their busy schedules conflicting all the time. Anna had been surprised to catch even a moment of her time. It felt like the first time in forever they actually spoke to one another.

She peeked out from underneath the pillow then, eyeing the tray placed before her. It clashed with the cottage's homey and simplistic style. Kristoff may have received a royal title, but didn't seem too keen on changing his habitat, still preferring the simpler things. Anna was pretty sure he only splurged on pillows. And maybe this tray.

Catching her eye, he answered her unvoiced question. "This tray, is a hand me down from some nice townsfolk who couldn't afford to pay for their much needed ice. I felt that it was definitely worth its weight in gold – since they already had so little."

Anna grinned sheepishly. Kristoff always did have an uncanny ability to read her mind. She was probably just super obvious she surmised. "Well that was nice of you," She finally said, unsure of how to proceed with the change in topic.

He only nodded in acknowledgement and got right back into the heart of things; apparently, his curiosity overriding everything else. "So tell me, how were you not your usual self? I find this hard to believe." He chomped on a carrot and threw the other half over towards Sven the reindeer, who was camped out by Anna. Sven happily munched away, oblivious to Anna's inner turmoil.

Anna groaned and covered her face again at the memory. "Ah woosh erse zran a teem ay oye."

"Wait what was that?"

She threw the pillow off of her, leaping to her feet as she confessed, "I was worse than a teenage boy!" How is that not bad? I couldn't stop my thoughts, my roaming eyes, my…my social awkwardness!"

Kristoff took the rant in stride, not even blinking at the sudden movement. "And? You still managed to get a dinner date. I'd say that's a win right there." Sven looked like he was nodding in agreement.

Anna could feel her face draining of color. _Ohmygawd. OH MY GAWD! _How could she have forgotten that fact so soon? What the hell was she going to even wear? If she had been that bad in a private setting, how worse would she be, knowing the evening is tied to the word date – if she could even call it that?

"I'm doomed," she declared and flopped back down, causing the couch to shift its shape.

Kristoff only rolled his eyes. "You're not doomed. Look, I think it's just the fact that you guys haven't seen each other since…well since she unfroze you. I mean, you guys were best friends when you were little, so close you were like sisters, she shut you out, and then all that crap happened. And when she thawed your heart, all those memories and emotions came back tenfold from being separated for so long."

Anna worried her bottom lip. "So you think I may have been just hyper sensitive cuz we haven't seen each other in awhile?"

"Yeah, maybe. I'm sure she was nervous too."

A snort escaped her. "Pssssh Elsa nervous? Cuz of me? I highly doubt that."

Kristoff shrugged. "You never know. I mean, you could have easily have given her the cold shoulder, er well you know…." He trailed off sheepishly at the unintended pun.

The idea smacked her with sudden realization. _Was that why she seemed so conflicted by my dinner offer? Did she really think she'd shut her out?_

Almost instantly, she felt better. Well if that's the case….then she'd prove to Elsa it could be like before…well not too much like before. Anna definitely wanted to be more than just "sisters."

The burly blonde lightly punched her shoulder.

Anna punched him right back, smirking as it turned into a battle of the ages.

She definitely had to hand it to that boy; he certainly knew how to make her feel better.

The day suddenly had a count down. Ticking down the hours with remarkable speed despite her impatience and flip-flopping stomach. Five more hours she'd see that bright sunshine smile, filling up the room.

Four more before those teal eyes sparkled mischievously at her, full of life and energy.

Three more as her hands trembled in anticipation and nerves.

Two while going through the mountain sized stacks of paper.

One…

Elsa managed to find some time to herself, brushing her hair out absentmindedly. Her brows furrowing in concern. _Maybe I can bring up the parchment at some point? I am going to have to eventually; if anything should befall on me…she would be rightfully next in line. _

"Ugh," She exhaled in disgust to her reflection. Who did she think she was fooling? As if she could even form the words. _Hi Anna. I'm your sister and I wish I wasn't so I could be with you. Les be friends shall we? _What would Anna even say?

She clutched her chest as a horrifying thought overtook her. What if the thought of being sisters repulsed the younger girl? Sure they jokingly said they were all those many years ago, but time has a way of changing things. Maybe she looked down on Elsa for all those isolated months.

Her breath hitched as her thoughts grew more heinous with images of Anna shunning her both as either a lover or a sister.

The tell-tale wispy blue hue of her magick, alighted her fingers in a soft glow, as her emotions began to take on solid form. Panic-stricken, she hastily squeezed her eyes shut and forced her breathing to slow. She couldn't have another Eternal Winter on her hands, not after all that effort in proving she wasn't a monster she labored so hard for.

With a quick and determined mindset, she swiftly pulled her hair up into a braided bun – before walking briskly to the dining area, trying – and failing, to calm herself, as little snowflakes scurried in her wake.

It seemed that she hadn't been the first to arrive.

The younger girl had the cooks already laughing over her antics as she recounted her day, with over-animated zeal and dramatic gestures.

"And then I told him where to shove it, and WHAM!" She exclaimed with wide eyes, using her hands to emphasize the word. "A runaway wagon cart slammed into him from behind, taking him for a joy ride throughout the square."

Her audience howled with laughter at this, as they set the olive green dining table cloth and crystal white placemats. "Surely you jest, Your Highness!"

"Oh no. It's completely true. You should have seen the look on his face." Her self-satisfying smirk making her teal eyes darken with barely concealed mirth. "Serves him right for letting his ego get the better of him."

One of the kitchen maids waggled a teasing finger at her, much to Elsa's amusement to how easily they interacted with their princess. "And just who sent this cart into motion?"

Anna's cheeks suspiciously rose in color but acted nonchalant, "Nobody knoooooows," she replied mysteriously. The maids and cooks just chuckled, then upon noticing the time, curtsied apologetically, as they set about their tasks with a promise to wrangle the truth out of her later.

Anna chuckled to herself, once they were gone, and twirled one of the dinner knives expertly between her fingers. Elsa stopped just outside the door, transfixed as those fingers deftly spun the utensil in complicated maneuvers, tapping her knee lightly by the blunt edge and then completing another bout of twirls and spin; the moves looking oddly graceful yet also very deadly, as Elsa eyed the sharp blade whistling through the air –the speed marveling her.

_Since when did Anna train? _

The young woman looked up sharply in Elsa's direction, and she belatedly realized, she might have gasped aloud, if the look of alarm on the girl's face said anything. Anna's face instantly melted into a smile upon recognizing her. "Hey you. Er I mean, hi Elsa." She waved and then noticed she still held the knife, almost slamming it back down in her hurry; a pleasant blush betraying her, making her cute freckles stand out.

Elsa entered the room then, trying to quell any traces of nervousness or her overall excitement. She wasn't all too sure if she succeeded, the ghost of a smile tracing her lips.

"I didn't know you trained in the arts," She commented, surprising herself how quickly she latched onto that fact. Did she detect a hint of jealously in her voice? "I had no idea you had such skill," she added briskly, hoping that it eased the blow of the unspoken accusation.

Anna smiled softly and looked uncharacteristically timid, looking down at the floor instead of at her. "Yeah, I've trained with a lot of masters over the years. Took a LOT of time and practice to get these clumsy fingers to do my bidding," she showcased faint old scars Elsa never noticed before, and found herself having to suppress the oddest urge to kiss them. "And don't get me started on swordsmanship. That…well…that was several catalytic disasters to put it mildly."

Elsa sat down making sure her chair was at a respectable distance and marveled at the woman before her. "Do you have a favorite style or weapon you like to implement?"

Anna's brows came together as she thought about it. "Well I really love my jian, Blue Flower, as it requires great considerable skill to wield, however I also favor my butterfly swords, Somma and Vinter. They give me just enough breathing room to outmaneuver my opponent, and possibly even disarming them fairly promptly." She mimed a swift simple wrist flick and pretended to catch an invisible sword.

Elsa couldn't stop smiling as she noticed the younger woman's enthusiasm.

"I tend to think of it like a dance. The flow of energy can turn a sure-fire win into an unbearable defeat in a flash."

Elsa felt her cheeks flush as abiding thoughts of Anna dancing with sweat glistening off her muscle toned body, wielding her twin swords almost became too much to bear. She nonchalantly rubbed the back of her neck, sending icy trails down her back to cool herself off. That image will never leave her mind. Ever.

She thanked the gods as their first course settled in front of them, a comfortingly smell of potato soup, giving her more time to recover her wits.

"Well what about you?"

Elsa's fingers slipped, her spoon clattering into her soup unexpectedly, yet somehow avoided any back lash onto her clothes. "Ahem I'm sorry. What about myself?" For the second time that evening, Elsa's face colored demurely, much to her increasing embarrassment.

She had been far too preoccupied in her thoughts of Anna, and trying hard not to think about her, the parchment's warnings coming to mind. _Why, oh why cruel gods would you torment me so? _This seemed beyond fair as the girl in question stared at her in that cute, overly quizzical tilt of her head.

"What did you do for fun all those years?"

Elsa stared into her soup. What _did _she do for fun? Her sense of fun had been sucked out from under her. Having to grow up fearful of hurting others or Anna (again), and being deathly afraid of her own powers because of said incident, she didn't go outside her room very often.

"I'm sorry, that was stupid of me to ask." Elsa looked up sharply, the guilt washing over her.

"No it wasn't. Don't be upset," she replied softly. "It's true I didn't go out much, but I did immerse myself in the adventures of books. Studying all manner of things. I even drew –

She clamped a hand over her mouth. Her drawings were something she never disclosed to anyone, not even her own parents. Nevertheless, the damage had been done.

"You DRAW?!" The excited squeal was punctuated by Anna's chair scraping along the floor to sit closer to Elsa, who tried her hardest to cover up her discomfort at the sound and not to mention, the close proximity to the object of her affection.

What sweet misery….


	4. Left Unspoken

Elsa had to relearn how to breathe. Anna's scent filled her nose, a sweet outdoorsy smell – like pine trees and something sweet….and smelled awfully familiar. It took her a few seconds to name it, but once her mind whispered chocolate, she knew that's what heaven smelled like. Pine and chocolate. Her Anna.

Elsa inhaled sharply when Anna leaned even closer to her, desperately looking anywhere else than the tantalizing view of the girl's cleavage in the simple, elegant corset she chose to wear tonight; her willpower withering gradually under the young woman's eager freckled face so dangerously close to hers.

"Can I see some of your drawings?" The hopeful almost puppy-like expression she wielded chipped diligently away at Elsa's walls.

For once, Elsa floundered for words. How many drawings were of those sunshine smiles; of Anna laughing and playing without a care in the world? How many of them spoke of the first pains of a foolhardy crush, gradually turning to a love she could never share, much less act upon?

_Especially now,_ her mind echoed, forcing her to steel herself against the onslaught of guilt and self-pity.

Those teal eyes begged her, the curiosity and some other emotion she couldn't identify, lighting up in silent pleading.

She bit her lip, whether to stop herself from saying anything, or due to frustration on NOT being able to say anything, was anyone's guess – including her own. Her thoughts flurried around, indecisiveness clutching at her desperately.

Anna's face languidly began to lose its enthusiastic luster, replaced by an uncertain forlorn expression and looking a little – hurt?

_Oh no._ The hurtful wounded look nearly killed her. Elsa unclenched her fists, startled by how unaware she had been of her body's fear response, as she let out the air she had been holding. "Anna…"

She wanted to kiss her, to ease her princess's fears; to open those doors like she should have done so long ago; to reassure her, she'd never be alone. Her hands followed thought, gently caressing the side of Anna's face, turning her towards her again.

Anna's eyes widened with surprise but her fingers hesitated, their confidence waning, as they dropped back into her lap with disappointment. "Anna, it's not that I don't want to show you. I am afraid I-I am not entirely sure I know how to." Elsa squeezed her eyes shut at how close to the truth those words were. It seemed innocent enough given the situation, but she knew what she really meant between the lines. Her heart made her painfully aware of its presence, wanting nothing more than to give into it, but logic and reason always rose as the victor.

She could practically feel the parchment's satisfied sneer from all the way over here.

When she could finally open her eyes again; her composure settled across her shoulders like a security blanket. Anna seemed content and thoughtful. "Elsa, I know I've pushed and pried to annoying lengths ever since we were kids. I realize how hard it must be for you to…open up after all this time."

Elsa froze. She hadn't expected this.

"I just want you to know, even if it seems like I'm being too pushy, I do respect you. After all these years, I finally understand why you pushed me away. And I guess," she paused and bit her lower lip, as Elsa tried and completely failed to ignore how soft and inviting they looked. "Well, I guess I'm just excited to learn everything I can about you."

Elsa definitely didn't expect this. Her soup must be frosted over by now.

"So I'm sorry for being…well, for being myself." She smiled sheepishly at her, lightly tugging on one of her adorable ginger braids, attempting to still the nervous fluttering of her hands.

"I want to show you!" Elsa blurted out without warning. _Wait what!? _Damn that beautiful girl for touching her heart so gently!She blinked away her tears before they could fully form. "Ahem, eventually. That is, if you can bear with me."

_What…ARE YOU DOING!?_ She fought off the urge to wince at the internal war she inadvertently started.

Yet the smile she received in return transcended all thoughts, assuring her she said the right thing. It made Elsa weak in the knees. She silently thanked the gods she had already been sitting down.

"No rush or anything," the ginger replied back with a grin, the weird tension dissipating as quickly as it arrived.

They settled into a comfortable silence then, just as their second course arrived. Anna happily dug into her meal with new gusto, making cute little exclamations of how amazing the food was. Elsa couldn't help but smile softly behind her hand, allowing herself to enjoy the presence of the younger woman, unwilling to shatter the newfound peace. The news of the parchment and what came with it lay forgotten in her mind.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Anna surreptitiously stole a glance at the Queen, noticing the unusual warmth shining behind those ocean blues. It made her feel like that warmth was directed towards her, and she had to firmly chide herself from being tickled pink by the notion. She could barely eat the rest of her meal now, and found herself wishing once again, for the night to never end.

Yet, all good things must come to a close. It happened right in the middle of Anna relaying a story about one of Kristoff's ice deliveries gone horribly wrong over their chocolate éclairs. Elsa's demeanor changed ever so slightly, and if Anna hadn't of been paying strict close attention to her, she would have missed it entirely.

"Elsa, what's wrong?" For some reason, her heart took a nose dive plummeting somewhere past her toes. Quiet dread filled her and she simply couldn't fathom the reason. She just knew in her heart of hearts, Elsa needed to get something off her chest. Her sudden sixth sense telling her this whole time she's wanted to talk about it. And it wasn't good.

"I-I nothing is wrong." Elsa said with a slight shake of her head, her regal mask fusing itself on.

It was the last straw. The sight of that royal composure she reserved for business meetings enraged Anna and she all but practically exploded at her. "Bullshit Elsa! You think I don't see the pain behind your smiles? The war waging in your eyes? I can tell you've been wanting to say something all evening….Why won't you let me in?"

Elsa let out a startled noise, halfway between a gasp and a sob. Her magnetic blue eyes pooling over with tears rapidly, catching them both unawares. Only Anna didn't hesitate, she quickly pulled the Queen into a hug; Elsa now nestled up in her neck while the older woman's sobs grew. She murmured quiet reassurances; Elsa's arms eventually wrapped around her with great hesitation, as if she were a live wire, but soon enough, clutched at her like a life-line.

Anna wished she were holding her Queen under better circumstances, yet was happy enough to be her rock. The sobs mellowed down to soft little hiccups while Anna's fingers ran through the soft platinum hair, the bun now a messy array of hair but nonetheless, still breathtakingly beautiful.

"Anna," the soft voice sounded scared. She had to force herself to intently concentrate on the words instead of how those lips grazed against her neck.

"It's alright Elsie. I'm right here," She cooed, purposely using her old childish nickname for her. Anna gently pulled back a little to see her face, although Elsa seemed highly reluctant to leave her newfound hiding spot.

Elsa sighed and wrapped her arms around herself, looking everywhere else but at her; embarrassment clearly etched in her features as well as – shame? The silence grew with the unspoken words and Anna had to fight to keep her level of patience. But then she smiled softly with understanding.

"Hmm should we start over? Was there something rehearsed?"

Surprise laughter trilled from the Queen's lips, a very unlady-like snort escaping to the poor woman's horror who immediately clamped a hand over her mouth. Anna laughed so loudly that she too, let out an undignified snort. They both had to pause in a desperate attempt to catch their breaths, but one look at each other was all it took before they both dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Eventually they got a hold of themselves, although it definitely took some time. Laughing like that had felt so good, and for a few more precious minutes, they both could still pretend everything was fine.

* * *

_I know, what a terrible place to end the chapter. So now we see the more mature side of Anna and how their relationship is on the mends/becoming something more. Only...Elsa still hasn't said shit. I feel for her. This scene took me a bit to develop, to really convey how they're both feeling. I hope it doesn't disappoint (aside from the major cliff hanger...because I'm tired lol). _


	5. Heart Be True

Everything was fine.

It started with her head, a curious sensation of water being spilled, pooling deep down inside – all the way down to her toes. It sent icy dread through her veins but she couldn't recall why this feeling had overtaken her.

Everything was fine.

She wondered, taking note of her body in bemusement, how she could even stand; her whole body felt completely numb as the world around her seemed to be on mute – the other girl's lips kept moving yet no sound seemed to reach her in this bubble shield. _Oh yes. Her. She's talking to me. _Anna studied the other girl curiously as if noticing her for the first time, while those soft pouty lips kept forming more words. _That's right. She said something important…._

The thought brought baggage, knowledge oozing into the little wheel that stubbornly refused to spin, having gone on strike for who knows how long – the jolt running through her as sound came crashing back in waves. "We are sisters. This has been confirmed through a recently acquired depiction of the royal family tree, sent anonymously to my office. It contained…ahem, well there is no mistaking that it is genuine. I thought you should know, as well as to inform you that I will be announcing you as my heir at The Great Thaw Event."

Elsa's eyes were steady, but clearly holding some emotion back; her composure, to anyone without a trained eye, seemed perfectly calm and at ease – delivering a standard report. Anna knew better. Only she wasn't sure why this news seemed to bother her Queen, unless just the fact of not knowing caused her distress. It did however; bother HER greatly, in a much different way she was sure.

They were sitting in the private office, at the request of Her Majesty – something about not wanting to be overheard, the curtains closed and a fire burning low, mainly for her sake. She had opted to stand, unable to confine herself into a chair, proving to be too anxious to bother with trying to hide it – only know she wished she had taken the seat offered.

"We can't be sisters!" She all but screeched without thinking, trying to hold back angry tears. It made the other woman jump in alarm in her chair at the intensity – the reaction of the older woman seemed conflicted, but the deeply hurt look that stole across her features made Anna feel lower than dirt, before the face smoothed over to quiet disposition. 

"And why is that?" The soft voice was gentle, if not understanding, yet there seemed to be an underlying emotion hiding behind the sophistical lilt of tone. Hurt maybe? No….not quite.

Anna couldn't figure out how Elsa was feeling. It infuriated her as much as it did confuse her. "I-I just can't be. I'm completely ordinary," she mumbled in defeat. "How can we be sisters?"

Those dainty brows furrowed together in confusion as well as undisguised concern. "What do you mean by that?"

Anna tried her damn hardest not to start bawling right there. "You're amazing. Anyone would pale in comparison to you, for me to be your sister….not only do I have so much more to live up to, but….I just….can't be."

It hurt. It hurt too much. She couldn't bear this any longer. Elsa would never be hers.

The thought alone nearly caused the eruption, but she stubbornly stamped it down violently. She would not be humiliated any further. "Look Elsa," she said with a hand out to stop the platinum blonde from saying whatever she had been about to say, "This is a lot to take in suddenly. Even with this," and she paused to glare at the one thing that stole her happiness away, feeling the need to touch it once more just to be sure it was real. She could only bring herself to glide a finger over the line connecting her and Elsa's names, before she quickly recoiled, "with this… proof, I can't say that I believe it," she continued. "The timing of its arrival is questionable at best, not to mention the anonymously part, as well as the barely concealed threat at the bottom." It was a last ditch effort on her part, her brain simply didn't want to accept the facts, but the threat written on the bottom was definitely a red flag, giving her something to cling to, however foolishly.

Elsa, who had been listening to her with rapt attention, balked at the last statement. "What?" She all but snatched the vile thing up with what looked to be fear, the parchment trembling in those long pale fingers.

"Your Queen needs her heir, for summer always burns brighter than the longest of winter days," Anna recited. "Arendelle needs her heir to usher in a king, or the Queen shall doom the kingdom, with her sinful wicked ways."

The fingers trembled even more so now, as those impossibly blue eyes racked the parchment, as if searching for the words Anna herself had managed to catch a glimpse of.

"Anna….those words…aren't on here."

"Look, I know that's why you had the bottom half covered; you didn't want me to know they were threatening you. But it clearly says it, plain as day right here." Anna reached over the desk and pointed where the words were positively glowing.

The Queen slowly looked up at her then, an idea forming behind those eyes. "I think the message is for both of us." She cleared her throat and was – blushing? "I uh, well the message that I read is completely different, leading me to believe that this may be enchanted. If that should prove to be the case, then you may be right. This could be a complete forgery."

Anna chewed those words thoughtfully. Despair uncurled itself and shrank back into a little corner, as hope overtook her; the emotion making her tremble as she dared to believe. _But wait –_

"What does it say for you?"

Now she was definitely blushing, the barely there freckles standing out, as she muttered something under her breath.

But curiosity took hold of Anna, and she made a grab for the parchment. Elsa squealed in surprise, but was too late to do anything about it – each holding on to one side. "Anna no, let it go!"

"You let it go!" Her words were swallowed up by the bottom of the page suddenly glowing in golden streams of light, infusing their hands and bodies. Words flew off the page, the calligraphy streaming like faerie trails, flowing into the office all at once; brightening the room in its heavenly glow.

The two girls could only look at each other in fascinated horror, as the two messages became one.

"Your sinful ways will be your undoing; the one you love is not for your choosing. If such unholy union were to take place, nothing will save your sister's face."

The golden words wove around them as Anna turned to stare at Elsa, jaw dropping to the floor. She was surprised the words didn't flow into the cavernous pit, as she continued to gape at her. The golden letters disapparated soon after the message Anna had recited previously and somehow – they both wrenched free of the thing. "Elsa …did it….are you," her words wouldn't cooperate with her; she couldn't believe it, her heart making itself painfully aware of its presence. She stared transfixed as Elsa turned the brightest shade of red she's ever seen. The woman was visibly shaking, tiny bursts of snowflakes gliding out of her fingers and before another word could be said, the woman took off like a rocket.

Anna had never seen anybody run so fast. "Wait!" She yelled desperately, flailing in her attempt to chase after her, brain and legs finally deciding to coordinate cohesively.

"Elsa!" Her heart thumped painfully in her throat as she followed the icy trail, startling the castle maids and staff in her hurry, whom already looked disheveled. The trail led outside and she didn't hesitate to follow it, as soft snow began to blanket the area.

**(Begin Anew)**

Elsa couldn't breathe, choking on something that refused to be named. She didn't know how far she had ran, and she slowed to a confused stop as this thought occurred to her. _What am I doing? _

She looked behind her, and didn't seem all that surprised to notice snow falling in her wake. She willed herself to calm down, to stop this snowfall before it turned into something nasty.

Only it wouldn't go away.

Again and again, she willed her love to make it melt – it ignored her efforts, steadily falling faster and faster. Fear seared her veins, and immobilized her. It wouldn't go away. She had become powerless….All her hard work. She couldn't let the monster come back…..

She squeezed her blue eyes tight and thought of the one love more powerful than anything she had ever felt; those incredible teal eyes full of boundless energy, the waves of copper hair, the lithe and muscle toned body, and the warmth of that dazzling smile – could melt anything. Elsa could feel it now, the control slipping back on like a glove yet – something else too….

Her eyes flew open as golden sparks cackled angrily out of her hands, arching up into the sky like gleeful sprites. She screamed in terror, as more and more golden waves of magick flowed out of her, completely out of her control. _What the hell is happening?!_

Elsa didn't have time to scrounge around for an answer – an energy beam erupted out of her, causing her whole body to twist in an unnatural pose, her face frozen in an endless scream of pain. _Please let me die…just let me die…._

"ELSAAAAAAAAAA!" It took so much energy to open one eye to see a figure running towards her, and she could feel the golden magick lick it's lips hungrily.

"Noooo! Stay back!" Elsa cried out. "Ahnnnnnghhhaaaaaaa!" The pain intensified, if it were all possible, effectively shutting out her warnings. Elsa's world becoming only never ending pain.

Her eyes began to flutter but just before she succumbed to the darkness slowly engulfing her, she saw her princess wielding her butterfly blades facing someone coming out of the golden light, a fierce look stealing her features. And Elsa smiled softly as her head hit the snow. _She looks like an avenging warrior….._


	6. Spots, Sprites, And Suspicion

_I realize the last chapter was a bit of a cliffhanger. However, I can't promise that this one will be any different. Also, it does...well...get slightly weird, but nothing too out of the ordinary of a disney based story. Bear with me people, all will be revealed in a few more chapters. And if you're wondering why this is rated M, that will also be revealed in a very specific scene and also cuz I wanted to cover my own ass just in case. _

She groaned in agony. Every part of her body ached, she didn't know it could be physically possible to feel so fatigued and worn out. It hurt to move, it hurt to think, it hurt to feel; her entire being felt completely foreign and unfamiliar. She couldn't even bear to open her eyes, wanting to sink back into the inviting black void in her mind – anything to escape this feeling of helplessness. It was like dying….yet….

She shivered then, as her mind slowly restarted itself, processing random bits of memory flashes which quickly unraveled her predicament. She was lying under a pile of snowdrift, meaning she's been here for quite some time, which would explain why her body kept shivering involuntarily. The thought made her frown but she couldn't place the reason. The last thing she could recall was –

"Anna!" She leaped out of the snow expecting to land on her two feet. She had been sorely mistaken; a loud animal cry rattled her eardrums at the same time. Alarmed, her eyes scoured the area for the source as she – carefully this time – tried to stand. Again she fell, shivering from the harsh sudden gust of wind. _Why am I so….cold?_

The word felt odd and out of place. It didn't roll off the tongue properly, she actually had to search for it, and with dawning horror, realized she was indeed, cold. Her. The Snow Queen. Cold? It didn't fit. It didn't fit at all.

Trying desperately not to panic, she again, tried to stand on her two feet, balancing on her two front paws….

_PAWS?! _

Elsa screamed so loudly, well she would have screamed, but it sounded more like the scream of a large cat than a woman's. She fell back on her butt as a paw flew up to inspect her face, wanting to reassure herself, yet only proving the weirdness wasn't just a figment of her mind. She was a cat, a snow leopard to be more exact, once she could focus on her markings.

_This can't be happening. THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! _Just before she really went into full panic mode, the golden light tendril appeared from where her body had been lying. She backed away from it, hissing in fear, the fur rising as her back arced to appear bigger. Not to mention the complete utter terror seizing her upon the dizziness of discovering her new form.

The golden magick, the thing that started this whole mess, lazily wafted into the air, seemingly to stretch and look around before settling its sights on her, taking on a solid form – not unlike a pixie and flew close to her anxious face."You have been spared. Remarkable. You must have a strong will."

_It's speaking to me. This…this thing is SPEAKING to me! _

"This thing has a name you know."

_And it reads minds!_

It laughed, a pleasing sound of tinkling bells and wind-chimes, "Animals communicate differently than what you're used to. I find it quite interesting that this should be your inner animal."

_CHANGE ME BACK! _A low, dangerous growl built up in her throat accompanying her command. It had all the authority anyone would expect from a Queen-turned-snow- leopard.

The golden pixie winced and covered its ears. "I would if I could Your Majesty, but you see I didn't change you, at least, not by my will." It seemed almost sorry, and plunked itself down on top of her head. "Even my magick is something of a mystery to me at times."

Elsa snorted in disbelief and glared at it reproachfully. First it tried to kill her and now it can't fix its own mess! _Perfect just freaking perfect._ She couldn't quite mask the snarky tone. Her tail twitched with irritation.

"I wasn't trying to kill you." It interrupted. "Normally, people would go insane or lose their memories, but you however, managed to keep yourself fairly intact. I'm wholly impressed, as it takes a really strong will to do so. As for what happened, the man, who had captured me, forced me to do his bidding and he would've taken something very important from me if I tried to break the deal. I-I had no choice…"

It sniffled dejectedly, sitting on a cloud of air, hugging its knees to its chest. "I never would have intentionally harmed you. You are one of the few people in the world who understand the beauty and danger of the supernatural as you have powers yourself. Please believe me, I did my best to spare you, even tried warning you….but my words were sliced away to make room for that idiotic message."

Elsa blinked with surprise. It apparently knew of her, and appeared to be a victim of the situation as well. If that were truly the case….maybe it could help her.

A sudden thought occurred to her making her tail pause. Wait…her powers…

Hesitantly, she called forth her own magick, not sure what she should be expecting, and had to bite down a wail as nothing happened. No….She tried remembering how it felt, the way her mind just instantly put thought into solid form. Nothing. Not even a wisp. Noooo…

It felt like someone had ripped a part of her soul away. She sat down heavily, something slowly inside her withering beyond repair.

She used to wonder what it would be like to be normal, ordinary. Even wished for it at times because the loneliness of her isolation became too much to bear on those empty nights. Now it was like the gods were mocking her. Forcefully, taking away the one thing that gave her a sense of strength. Especially in a time like this.

The pixie creature blinked, flexing its golden wings, showering the ground with specks of magickal dust, as it looked at her curiously. "Hmmm…your magick seems…blocked?" It took a hold of one of her ears and peered in, tutting to itself as it inspected her all over, hands touching the space around her, experimentally poking at certain places, making Elsa feel like she was actually being poked and prodded. Then it said something that made Elsa freeze in cold blood.

"You're control has been taken away. Someone is messing with your magick. But they know naught what they wield, seeking only power. I must prepare you. First…." It gave her the once over, thinking out loud as it paced in the air, hovering just in front of her slightly pink nose. "I need to show you who you're dealing with."

It pushed up its sleeves, figuratively as it wasn't wearing anything, and concentrated so hard its tongue crept up to the side, stretching its hands out, as a bubble-like sphere appeared in between its outstretched hands, and with utter fascination and wonder, Elsa could see people inside it. It was the last image she could recall seeing before blacking out.

"Anna!" She yelled and tried to touch the figure in the bubble, only to have her large paw pass right through it, causing the image to distort.

"HEY watch it!" the sharp protest immediately scolded. "This isn't exactly easy to do you know."

Elsa hung her furry head with lowered ears, managing to look apologetic. The bubble grew bigger as the scene developed and Elsa witnessed what had transpired while she had her unexpected swim in the void.

**(Begin Anew)**

Anna watched with narrowed eyes as something came out of the golden beam of light that had her ivory Queen suspended in animation. Her breath hitched in her throat, hoping that Elsa was still alive, but she pushed that thought from her mind, steeling herself; her hands flipping her swords familiarly, patting herself on the back for her foresight, as a distinctly male solid form pushed its way out, causing the light to bend and shift in odd random angles. Now was not the time to worry about Elsa if she wanted to get them both out of here alive. Something about this man made her instantly on guard. She felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, as the ghost of a memory brushed by. She knew him…somehow…but why couldn't she place a name with the face?

The man smirked, utterly pleased with himself. "It worked. Ha! Capturing that little abomination seems to have paid off." He took note of her standing there, barely raising an eyebrow at her weapons. "Ah, you got my message. Perfect." His voice took on a different inflection, a friendlier tone than the previous harshness, while grinning wide enough to show off pearly whites.

He wasn't too much taller than her maybe by a few inches. A quick analysis spoke volumes of his profile. His neatly trimmed red hair and sideburns, meant he fancied himself a gentleman and liked to use his looks, the way he held himself in his formal cream coloured uniform suit told her he had an ego and maybe a chip on his shoulders? – she could use that against him. His green eyes displayed intelligence and cunning while he snickered to himself, something she'd have to be on guard for.

All in all, he had charm, charisma, and good looks, not to mention his unknown athletic capabilities. And apparently, he is the mastermind behind this whole thing; giving more proof the parchment – all of it – was indeed a complete farce. Anna wasn't so sure how badly the odds were stacked against her.

"So we meet again Princess Anna. I brought sandwiches to mark the occasion."

Anna's eyes screwed up in confusion and suspicion. "How do you know me?" She demanded pointing one of her deadly swords at him. "And what do I care if you brought sandwiches?"

The red head looked at her incredulously. "Are you serious? I came all this way with that brilliant one liner and you don't even recognize me?" He shook his head in disbelief but turned to her with a new gleam in his eye. "Well no matter, it's not like it matters if you remember me or not. I got what I wanted."

Anna's eyes narrowed into slits. "Let Elsa go."

His smile seemed real and genuine, it almost fooled her. "Well you see, I can't really do that. I promised long ago that I would kill her to save the kingdom." Anna stepped back in surprise.

_Kill?!_ Her eyes darted over to Elsa in alarm, but she remained unchanged.

"And even if Arendelle loves their "_Snow Queen,_" I'm sure a few of them wouldn't be surprised if she became the monster they still fear she is. What with her sick, twisted, and perverted sinful ways. Imagine, her, _in love with you_." He sneered, leaving no doubt to the revulsion he had towards such a notion, the disgust plainly etched on his face. It left Anna winded.

Even though someone else put the thoughts into words, they still hit their mark. "What?" It wasn't like her hope leaped for joy or anything, even though she already suspected as much since the incident in the office. Her eyes flickered towards Elsa just then, her body now lying on the ground unmoving.

Without thinking, she moved towards her fallen angel in undisguised concern, only to be stopped by the man, his long sword suddenly inches from her face. _He's fast._ She noted, her reflexes saving her from being stabbed in the eye, one of her swords effectively blocking his in time. "Take another step towards her and I'll kill her right here." It was enough to keep Anna in her place.

He seemed to be calculating something in his mind. And he looked back and forth between the two women dawning comprehension stealing across his features. "Oh…oh this is rich. You're in love with her too." He lowered his sword and had to lean on it, fighting to hold in his laughter. "Oh this is just too damn easy."

Anna paled. "What?" She was really showing off her brilliance, it's not like lives are at stake or anything.

"It's so obvious. I wonder why I didn't see it before…." His eyes shone from this newfound knowledge, lost in a memory that Anna didn't seem to share. _Why is that anyway? How does he know me? Why do I get the feeling I should know him?_

"Let. Elsa. Go." Anna said deliberately, curling into a fighting stance. He barely glanced at her, amusement making his green eyes sparkle with mirth.

"Oh I don't think you'd want to do that. You may have gotten one punch in…hey speaking of which, I do owe you one."

Before Anna could ask what (apparently this would be her amazing repartee to everything) he sucker punched her with a fist incased with ice.

Her teal eyes widened, not just in surprise from the impact, but because he made the ice wrap around his fist, controlling it. It felt familiar and in the brief second, her brain concluded he had Elsa's magick. He was wielding Elsa's magick….

She didn't even get to finish her thought, falling straight into his out-stretched and awaiting arms.

"We're even now."

_So the plot thickens. Why can't she remember (_) and what is his plan? Looks like the same shpeal only...somebody decided to even the odds. And how on Earth is Elsa going to change back into a human as well as take what's rightfully hers? Man oh man. This story is taking off with a life of its own. I swear. STAY TUNED! Shit's getting crazaaaaay. _


End file.
